A cloud automation product may be used to perform cloud management operations on a cloud system. The resources and services provided by the cloud system are designed for shared usage. When certain cloud resource does not have the capacity to accommodate multiple cloud service consumers' requirements, a cloud resource constraint may occur. Other types of runtime conflicts can occur when a cloud resource (especially one not specifically designed to accommodate sharing) is concurrently accessed by different cloud service consumers. For example, when one resource pool can temporarily borrow resources from other resource pools, a runtime conflict can be triggered when the borrowed resource is not returned due to prolonged usage by the borrowing cloud service consumer.
In order to reduce or eliminate issues caused by resource constraints and conflicts, the cloud management operations often include the allocating and reserving of resources by multiple cloud service consumers. Different cloud systems may have different approaches to isolate and reserve their respective cloud resources. Thus, having a consistent approach to reserve multi-cloud resources to ensure resources from multiple different cloud systems may be uniformly shared and pooled for common access can be challenging.